Of Birthday Surprises
by Kinlor
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday and he's stuck at Dalton.


**A/N:** Today was my birthday. This is my happy birthday to me. It's within the Awkward Silence series. Possible, well guaranteed mistakes, as it's rather me anyway.

* * *

><p>Kurt fell face-first onto his bed, groaning into the comforter. It had been a particularly long day. Well, no longer than usual in the sense of time but in work. Kurt was convinced it was some kind of conspiracy amongst the teachers to give tests all on one day. It was only Wednesday and he was already burnt out. No amount of caffeine and sugar was going to get him through the rest of the week. It didn't help that Blaine and a few of the other Warblers wanted to treat him to dinner for his birthday. Yep. His birthday. Unfortunately his birthday fell during the middle of the week, which meant he wasn't going to be able to celebrate it with his family and friends back home. He had to wait until the weekend.<p>

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful or didn't' appreciate his friends' wanting to take him out. It was actually, well he was feeling a lot of emotions about it, let's say that because this same time last year it was just him and his dad. It had always been him and his dad. He'd never imagined that a year later he'd have over a dozen friends all willing to celebrate his day of birth with him. And Blaine had been so earnest when he'd told Kurt about their plans that he didn't have the heart to tell him no despite being so tired.

Kurt must've nodded off because he was startled awake by a loud pounding. He groaned, rolling onto his back and ran his hand across his lower lips to remove the drool that totally wasn't there. The pounding came again and he realized it was someone at his door. Where the hell was his roommate to answer the door while he was sleeping? The pounding came a third time and Kurt growled pushing himself up.

"Jesus, Blaine," he murmured, kicking his shoe out of the way as he reached for the door knob. "Knock a little hard, Blaine. I didn- oh." Kurt cut himself off abruptly, standing straight and stepping back from the door.

Just on the other side of the door stood none other than Noah Puckerman all grinning teeth and ridiculous mohawk. Kurt swallowed, just staring.

"You gonna let me in Hummel, or am I just going to stand out here all day looking like an idiot?"

It was almost word for word the same line from the first time Puck had come to Dalton to see him, and it started Kurt out of his temporary shock. Shaking his head, Kurt stepped fully away from the door to let Puck in. Once Puck moved past him he closed the door, and when he turned Puck was looking at a photo he'd pulled off Kurt's corkboard.

"This is new," Puck held the photo up to him.  
>"Yeah, Jeff got a new camera from- no, wait. What are you doing here?"<br>"What, I need a reason?"  
>"Puck."<br>"It's your birthday, bro." he said putting the photo back and leaning against Kurt's desk.

Kurt was surprised. Sure it was his birthday, and he suspect all of his friends back home knew whether he'd told them at one point or not because surely Finn hadn't shut up about the party Carol wanted to throw for him despite Kurt's only half-hearted protests. Puck was grinning when Kurt finally focused his eyes on him.

"So... what? You drove up to say happy birthday? You could've called."  
>"I'm taking you out."<br>"What? No. I mean I'm sorry but Blaine and-"  
>"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered."<br>"You've _got it covered_? What does that mean?"  
>"It means don't worry about it. I got it covered," said Puck. "Change your clothes- be quick, you don't gotta be fancy. I'll be in the hall."<p>

Right. Not fancy. Jeans and a t-shirt.

Dressed in blue jeans and an olive henley, Kurt met Puck in the hall and let the bigger boy lead him out. He stopped asking what was going on by the time they reached the main doors of the dorm building because Puck wasn't answering in anything resembling an actual answer. The whole thing was reminiscent of the first time Puck came to visit him, even his Nana's car in visitor parking. It wasn't until they drove past the diner that Kurt started getting annoyed.

"Puck, as much as I enjoy your company and I appreciate you coming to see me on my birthday, what the hell are we doing?"  
>"Celebrating your birthday," Puck glanced over at him, cheeky grin on his face. Kurt didn't like that.<br>"By driving around Westerville? I know what Westerville looks like Puck. I live here," said Kurt, turning in his seat to look at Puck.  
>"Can't you just take me at my word and sit back?" Puck asked giving him a look. "I'm not kidnapping you, God."<p>

Kurt huffed, turning back in his seat to face the front. He'd texted Blaine to inform him of Puck's surprise visit and the shorter boy assured him it was fine. Kurt was a little disappointed. Actually, he was a lot disappointed with how excited Blaine had been earlier that he just gave up so easily. It was after the silence started to get to him and he became restless that he realized where they were. They were in Uptown Westerville, turning onto State Street. There was an old dance hall at the end of street that the Warblers used to put on bigger performances that were open to the community. He turned to look at Puck as the car pulled up in front of the dance hall and the engine was cut.

"What are we doing here?" Puck just grinned at him as he opened his door and got out. "Puck!"

Kurt pushed his own door open and got out after the other boy and grabbed him when he stepped up on the side walk.

"I told you, just take me at my word," Puck said, and shook him off before grabbing him by the back of the neck and guiding him toward the building. Kurt let Puck lead him on.

There weren't too many cars on the street. Quite a few of the spaces in front of the dance hall were even open. There was no power on inside the place either, not as far as Kurt could tell. Puck's hand left the back of Kurt's neck before he felt it grabbing at his own. The corridor was dark, and Kurt couldn't tell if it was his hand that was sweating or Puck's.

"Puck-"  
>"Just a minute." Puck said, pushing open thin, steel, swinging door into the man Hall. The only sound in the room was the whine of the door hinges and wisp of fabric Kurt couldn't see.<p>

He could feel Puck staring at him and just barely make out his outline in the dimming light from behind them. He was waiting for Puck to explain but he wasn't saying anything. He opened his mind to say something when there was the sudden hum of electricity and the florescent ceiling lights flickered into life. As the room flooded with light there was a thunderous "SURPRISE" to go with it that had Kurt jumping back with an undignified shriek, ripping his hand out of Puck's. Now he was not only blind but deaf. and also manhandled as he was jostled and pulled into one hug after another, which was accompanied by countless 'Happy Birthday's.

When Kurt was finally released and allowed to take in his surrounding, he almost couldn't believe it. Everyone was there. All of his friends- New Directions and Warblers alike- and his parents. Finn and Blaine were simultaneously bouncing on the balls of their feet on either side of him, practically bursting at the seams. Each one of them was attempting to pull him in a different direction, wanting to give him a guided tour of his party.

Round tables and chairs were all lined along one side of the Hall along with two rectangular tables; one with a ridiculous number of presents, the other with an assortment of foods that would fit anyone's tastes. This left the other side of the Hall open for dancing or impromptu games of tag if the current antics he was witnessing were anything to go by. It was nice, watching his friends together. He realized in that moment that he loved them equally, the Warblers and New Directions. He had his differences with the Warblers, but things were getting better. The ache in his chest for New Directions didn't hurt quite so much and while he and Wes still butted heads, they understood each other a little better.

"Hey."  
>Kurt jerked, "jeez, Blaine."<br>"Sorry," the shorter boy laughs, "So what do you think?"  
>"I think it's ridiculous," Kurt said smiling.<br>"We were a little worried because it was in the middle of the week, but you have to admit it was definitely more of a surprise right? I mean you weren't expecting this right?"  
>"Not at all," Said Kurt.<br>"This was actually the big plan all along. When I asked you out for dinner with the other Warblers, this was going to be the end result," said Blaine."I mean, this was 'dinner'."  
>"So this whole thing was planned?"<br>"From the very beginning," Blaine grinned.  
>"Thank you."<br>"Well don't thank me, I didn't do it."  
>Kurt looked at him, eyebrows drawn together, "Well who else could've-"<br>"Puck. He planned it. Wes got permission for the building and a couple people took care of food, but the whole idea was brought to us by Puck."

Kurt turned his head, finding the mohawked boy in the crowd of teenagers; he was shoving Finn's shoulder and laughing at something that was probably ridiculously juvenile and gross. When Puck looked up and caught his eye, grinning, Kurt turned quickly back to Blaine whose attention had been drawn to the dance floor.

"Puck did this?"  
>"Hmm?" Blaine turned back to him, "oh, yeah. I mean Carol had something else planned, but she called me to tell me that had been canceled before Puck was on the line explaining the new plan. It was great, it is great. Are you having a good time?"<br>"Yeah. I am," Kurt said softly.  
>"Good- oh! I love this song." Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the dance floor where they were intercepted by Mercedes and Tina.<p>

When Kurt fell into one of the chairs twenty minutes later he was grossly sweaty but pleasantly exhausted. He looked up when a bottle of water was set on the table in front of him. Puck dropped into the seat next to him, propping himself up with his chin in his hand and his elbow on the table.

"So how's your birthday going?"  
>"It's good, thank you."<br>"Good. I'm glad you're having fun."  
>"Thank you, Puck," Kurt said sincerely, "I mean it. I know you did this. Blaine ratted you out."<br>"That little weasel," said Puck, looking for the Warbler in the crowd. "Well it's no problem. I figured you deserved it after everything that happened." They were quiet for a moment before Puck became restless and got to his feet, "I'm gonna grab some food. Your swanky friends know how to provide a feast."  
>"They're good people," Said Kurt.<br>"They are," said Puck, clapping him on the shoulder as he went behind him. "And Kurt."  
>"Yes?"<br>"Happy birthday."


End file.
